Vs. Raichu!
Vs. Raichu! is the fourth episode of the first season of Pokémon Chronicles: Kanto. It aired on 6/13/2017. Plot Kyle is standing across from Stephanie in the middle of Vermilion City, holding a Pokéball near his face, while Metapod is standing besides Stephanie and Pikachu besides Kyle. (Kyle): (Grins) This'll be the easiest practice ever. (Stephanie): (Rolls eyes) Yeah, for me! (Kyle): Bulbasaur, I choose you! Kyle chucks the Pokéball at the field, releasing the Seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur grins, giving a look of determination before hopping into a battling position. (Stephanie): Metapod, I have no choice but to use you! Metapod hobbles onto the field with a lax expression, her eyes drooping. Bulbasaur laughs at Metapod, who doesn't seem to hear the noise. (Kyle): Okay Bulbasaur, let's start off with Vine Whip! Bulbasaur stands on his hind legs for a moment, releasing his two vines while slamming his front legs on the ground. His vines extend towards Metapod as he slams onto the ground, smacking Metapod hard. Metapod stands still, not showing a sign of any injury. (Stephanie): Huh? (Kyle): (Embarrassingly) Uh, okay then... Poison Powder! Bulbasaur leans backwards, displaying his green bulb. A cloud of purple powder is released from his bulb, the Poison Powder falling upon Metapod. Metapod's eyes are already shut closed, and she's not affected by the attack. (Stephanie): (Grins) I think I know what's happening! Metapod starts to glow blue as cracks form around her, a butterfly-like Pokémon emerging from what used to be her former cocoon. (Kyle): I-it was evolving?! (Stephanie): Yup! It was already asleep and was undergoing evolution, so the cocoon was sustaining damage but not... (Butterfree): Buttery, buttery! (Stephanie): (Laughs) Butterfree. Now, lets use... Um, what moves do you know? Butterfree is outlined a hot pink as Bulbasaur is lifted off from the ground, having the same outline. Bulbasaur is thrown backwards into a tree, slumping against it. (Kyle): Get up Bulbasaur and use Razor Leaf! (Stephanie): Dodge! Butterfree releases sharp leaves from his bulb, the razor sharp attack hitting Butterfree. Butterfree is sent backwards by the Razor Leaf attack, immediately flying towards Bulbasaur. (Kyle): Now, Poison Powder! (Stephanie): Spin around it! (Kyle): Huh? Bulbasaur gets back up, leaning backwards and shooting out a cloud of purple powder. Butterfree flies around the cloud, spinning rapidly. (Kyle): Tackle! Bulbasaur jumps towards Butterfree head-first, the two Pokémon being thrown backwards by the collision of the Tackle attacks. Bulbasaur falls onto his stomach, as does Butterfree. The grass/poison type Pokémon slowly rises, while Butterfree shows no signs of energy for battle. (Kyle): (Pumps his fist in the air) Oh yeah! (Stephanie): Good job! I can't wait to see your gym battle today. Kyle taps Bulbasaur's Pokéball against his forehead, walking over to Stephanie. (Stephanie): We should heal our Pokémon. (Kyle); Good idea. Scene Kyle is walking through a hallway with Pikachu, looking at the TVs off to the side on the walls. One reads: "Trainer tip! Water types are weak against electric!". (Kyle): (Murmurs) They are? There goes that plan. Stephanie runs up to Kyle. (Stephanie): I talked to the lady at the front, and your battle is in 5 minutes. (Kyle): Yeah. (Stephanie): What's your plan? (Kyle): (Scratches the back of his head) Er, I was planning on using Squirtle but I found out it's weak to electric types. (Stephanie): That leaves you with 3 Pokémon: Pikachu, Sandshrew, and Bulbasaur. (Kyle): Sandshrew's immune to electric types, so I'll use Sandshrew until he faints, then Bulbasaur and Pikachu. (Stephanie): That seems really risky depending on only one Pokémon... The doors open as Lt. Surge walks over to Kyle, with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. (Lt. Surge): Today's the day. (Kyle): (Grins) The day I'll beat you! (Lt. Surge): Eh, I've beaten lots of trainers like you, what's one more? Lt. Surge laughed as he led Kyle, Pikachu, and Stephanie into the stadium. There was a dirt field with a large white Pokéball in the center, and then seats surrounding it. Kyle and Lt. Surge went down the stairs and onto the field while Stephanie sat on a chair. Kyle stood across from Lt. Surge with a grin on his face. The referee appeared off to the side, holding a red and green flag. (Referee): This will be a 3-on-3 battle between Kyle of Sh - (Kyle): Don't say it. (Referee): ... And Lt. Surge. The challenger and gym leader may both make substitutions during battle. The challenger may make the first pick. (Kyle): Alright then, Sandshrew, I choose you! (Lt. Surge): Hmph, type advantage is nothing. Magnemite go! Kyle and Lt. Surge chuck a Pokéball onto the field, releasing Sandshrew and Magnemite respectively. (Lt. Surge): (Adjusts sunglasses) Light screen! (Kyle): Poison Sting! Lt. Surge scoffs. Magnemite hovers around, a semi-transparent pink wall forming around it. Sandshrew leaps into the air, rolling mid-air while his tail is glowing purple. He brings his tail down on Magnemite, phasing through the Light Screen. Magnemite repels Sandshrew off of itself, as Sandshrew does a flip off of Magnemite and falls on the ground. (Kyle): That didn't do anything! (Lt. Surge): It's a steel type, recently discovered. Steel types are immune to poison type attacks, just like ground and electric. (Stephanie): (Mutters to Butterfree) This isn't good. (Lt. Surge): Sonic Boom! Kyle opens his mouth to say something but waits and gives a smile. Magnemite waves its magnet arms around, creating shockwaves directed towards Sandshrew. (Kyle): Rollout! (Lt. Surge): He's planning on bouncing back the attacks, but... Sandshrew curls up into a ball, spinning around rapidly. The shockwaves strike the moving Sandshrew and bounce off of him, heading towards the Light Screen wall. (Kyle): Yes! The shockwaves bounce off of the Light Screen wall and hit Sandshrew, who uncurled from his ball position. Sandshrew skids backwards, gritting his teeth. (Kyle): No... (Lt. Surge): Lock-On! Magnemite's iris turns red as his eye locks onto Sandshrew and tracks his movements. (Kyle): Hit Magnemite with Rollout! Lt. Surge sighs. (Lt. Surge): Don't you know not to repeat mistakes? (Stephanie): Kyle's going in blind, and doesn't know what he's doing... He has no plan! Sandshrew curls up into a ball shape, and rolls towards Magnemite at a fast pace. (Lt. Surge): Flash Cannon! Magnemite closes its eye, before opening it again to reveal a completely white pupil and no iris. A grey beam fires from its eye, striking Sandshrew and sending him flying backwards into a wall. The dust clears as Sandshrew falls onto the ground, his eyes closed. (Kyle): (Runs up to Sandshrew) Sandshrew! Are you okay?! Sandshrew doesn't respond, having fainted. (Stephanie): Oh no, now he's 0-1. He only has Bulbasaur and Pikachu, and he doesn't know about the steel type! Kyle sighs and returns Sandshrew back to his Pokéball, pulling out Bulbasaur's Pokéball. (Referee): Sandshrew has fainted, making Magnemite the victor. The challenger may choose his second Pokémon. (Kyle): Bulbasaur, I choose you! Kyle chucks Bulbasaur's Pokéball onto the field, the Pokéball releasing a red laser as Bulbasaur appears, ready to battle. Magnemite's eye turns back to normal. (Lt. Surge): Sonic Boom. (Kyle): Use Poison Powder! (Stephanie): What's he doing? (Lt. Surge): (Whispers) Doesn't he know that steel types are immune to poison? Magnemite spins his magnet arms around, creating shockwaves directed towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur waits patiently before leaning backwards. A cloud of Poison Powder starts to shoot out as Bulbasaur goes onto his hind legs, lifting the cloud up with him and creating a wall. The wall disperses as the Sonic Boom attack hits it, creating an explosion. (Kyle): Vine Whip on its magnets! Bulbasaur goes onto all fours, extending his vines towards Magnemite. They wrap around the magnets and pull Magnemite towards Bulbasaur, as the Light Screen wall fades away. (Kyle): Razor Leaf! (Lt. Surge): Unbelievable. He was waiting for the Light Screen attack to go away, and used Vine Whip to get a close-up Razor Leaf attack. Now that's spontaneous thinking! But now I have a close-up Flash Cannon! Magnemite tries to let go but is held tight, as Bulbasaur releases sharp leaves spinning towards it from his bulb. Magnemite releases a grey beam from his eye, but Bulbasaur slams Magnemite against the ground as the Razor Leaf attack redirects towards Magnemite and the Flash Cannon attack terribly misses. Before fainting, Magnemite sets up a pink semi-transparent wall, Light Screen. Magnemite's eye becomes an 'X', showing no signs of energy for battle. (Stephanie): Kyle might win if he keeps it up like this. (Referee): Magnemite has fainted, making Bulbasaur the victor. The gym leader may choose his second Pokémon. (Lt. Surge): (Holds a Pokéball) Go, Voltorb! Lt. Surge releases a Pokémon resembling a Pokéball from his Pokéball, Voltorb. (Lt. Surge): Voltorb, use Charge! (Kyle): Bulbasaur, use Poison Powder! Voltorb glows a bright yellow, almost white. Static starts to form around Voltorb. Bulbasaur runs towards Voltorb, releasing a purple powder from his bulb that falls upon Voltorb. Purple static appears on Voltorb. (Lt. Surge): Charge Beam! (Kyle): Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to dodge! Bulbasaur plants his vines against the floor, pulling himself up. Voltorb grins, spinning around rapidly as static starts to form around Voltorb. Voltorb releases an outburst of electricity that hits Bulbasaur, knocking him backwards. Static forms around Bulbasaur, and Voltorb grimaces out of pain as the purple static disappears only to appear once more. (Kyle): Bulbasaur, you okay? (Bulbasaur): Bulba, saur... (Kyle): Take it easy, okay? Distance yourself and use Razor Leaf! (Lt. Surge): I've planned this all out, every move he uses I've got a way to turn it against him. He can't do anything against me! Bulbasaur releases sharp leaves from his bulb towards Voltorb, who rolls over to the Light Screen wall, blocking the attack. The leaves bounce off, redirecting towards Bulbasaur and circling him. All of the leaves strike Bulbasaur, causing him to collapse onto the floor, showing no signs of energy for battle. (Kyle): You did great, Bulbasaur. (Returns him back to his Pokéball) Take a rest. Voltorb winces as he turns purple momentarily. (Kyle): (Grins) Pikachu, you're a new hope. Come on out! Pikachu leaps off of his shoulder, landing on the battlefield while glaring at Voltorb. (Lt. Surge): You can't beat me, you're 1-2! (Stephanie): (Murmurs) He's right... (Shouts) You can do it! (Lt. Surge): Heh, need a confidence boost from your girlfriend? Kyle's face turns a hot red, as does Stephanie's. (Kyle): Quick Attack! Pikachu races towards Voltorb, and instantaneously slams into Voltorb, sending Voltorb flying backwards. Voltorb bounces off of the wall, spinning rapidly. (Kyle): That's Rollout... (Shouts) Pikachu, um... Pikachu's tail gains a metallic texture as he stands readily. (Kyle): What...? (Stephanie): What is that move? (Lt. Surge): Iron Tail... Amazing, I haven't seen a Pikachu use that before. Pikachu leaps into the air, doing a flip as his tail strikes Voltorb, who is spinning even faster. The two are even, bouncing off of each other and landing on the ground. Voltorb rolls over, turning purple from his poisoned condition. (Lt. Surge): Swift! (Kyle): Pikachu, dodge them! Voltorb spins around, stars forming around him as they all shoot towards Pikachu in a line. The stars all surround Pikachu, forming a circle as they all strike Pikachu. (Kyle): (Gasps) Pikachu, Quick Attack! Pikachu leaps over some of the stars, bolting towards Voltorb. Voltorb glows a bright yellow as static forms around him. Pikachu continues to run, clumsily falling every few steps and checking to make sure the Swift attack are following him. (Kyle): (Shouts) Now, Iron Tail! (Lt. Surge): Charge Beam! The entire stadium turns white as Pikachu leaps over Voltorb, slamming his metallic tail down on him while being pushed towards the stars, releasing an outburst of electricity and fading away. The light disappears as Pikachu is revealed to have been heavily injured, showings marks and scratches while Voltorb does too. Pikachu is holding onto himself, almost collapsing. Voltorb falls over from the poison, having shown no more signs of energy for battle and fainting. The Light Screen wall fades away. (Referee): Voltorb has fainted, making Pikachu the victor! Both trainers are now down to their last Pokémon, and no substitutions can be made! (Lt. Surge): (Grits his teeth before grinning) Raichu. Lt. Surge pulls out a Pokéball, releasing... Nothing from Raichu's Pokéball. A bolt of lightning strikes the battlefield, as a much taller Pokémon, more plump, and orange Pokémon appears resembling Pikachu. (Stephanie): (Whispers to Butterfree) Lt. Surge told me all about his Raichu, and how he'd stomp entire teams using just Raichu. This is bad, real bad. (Kyle): Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Pikachu disappears, turning into a blur as he instantaneously slams into Raichu's belly, being absorbed into it and then launched backwards onto his back. (Lt. Surge): Body Slam. Raichu leaps high into the air, falling forward on Pikachu and crushing him. Bolts of electricity can be seen underneath Raichu's belly. (Kyle): (Shouts) PIKACHU! Raichu gets off of Pikachu, who slowly gets up and shows more marks than before. (Lt. Surge): Mega Punch. (Kyle): Iron Tail! Raichu's fist glows white while Pikachu's tail gains a metallic texture, and Raichu punches Pikachu. Pikachu narrowly blocks it with Iron Tail, and bounces off of Raichu to quickly distance himself from his evolution. (Lt. Surge): Can't keep running anymore. Mega Punch. Raichu's fist glows white again, bringing it down on the field and causing ripples in the ground which leads to mini-earthquakes. Pikachu is thrown backwards by the attack, being slammed against the wall before slumping on it. (Kyle): Pikachu... Are you okay? (Pikachu): (Weakly) Pika... Pikachu gets back up, slowly walking over to Raichu. Raichu puffs out his chest, causing Pikachu to scurry backwards. (Kyle): Use Iron Tail on the ground! (Stephanie): Reusing Lt. Surge's idea, interesting. (Lt. Surge): Wait for it, Raichu. Kyle raises an eyebrow before Pikachu leaps into the air, though not as high as before due to his injuries. Pikachu is about to land on the ground tail-first with his metallic tail. (Lt. Surge): (Calmly) Go. Raichu bolts forward like a lightning bolt, grabbing Pikachu's tail. Static rushes through Raichu's body, as bolts of electricity comes from his cheek. Raichu leaps into the air, swinging Pikachu's body high into the air before falling down. (Kyle): (Shouts) ELECTRO BALL! The static rushing through Raichu's body is attracted to Pikachu's tail, forming a larger than normal Electro Ball in Pikachu's tail... Held by Raichu. As Pikachu and Raichu fall down, the impact of the Electro Ball causes it to explode, sending Pikachu and Raichu falling down. Rocks from the field start to fly into the air, pelting Pikachu and Raichu. Pikachu is on his stomach, trying to push himself up against the flow of the rocks. (Stephanie): You can do it, Pikachu! (Kyle): I believe in you! Push yourself up and that's it! Lt. Surge scoffs as Raichu gets up, standing mightily despite his injuries. (Kyle): C'mon! All that training wasn't for nothing! Pikachu gets back up. (Stephanie): Hooray! Pikachu is pelted by the last of the falling rocks, falling over. Kyle falls onto his knees, burrowing his face into his elbows as tears roll down his face. (Kyle): (Shouts aggressively) COME ON, PIKACHU! GET UP, I BELIEVE IN YOU! (Lt. Surge): Hmph, you're weaker than I thought. Kyle lifts his face up, tears still dripping. (Kyle): Huh? (Lt. Surge): You just came in, expecting to get handed over a badge, didn't you? You had no plan and thought this would be a breeze. Well you were wrong. (Kyle): N-not true! Kyle grits his teeth and clenches his fists. (Kyle): I trained my entire team - (Lt. Surge): (Interrupts Kyle) Did you really? If you call having easy 1-on-1 battles "training", then you're a joke. I predicted nearly all of your moves and was able to counter them too. I planned ahead, and had a strategy. Kyle sighs, slamming his fist down on the ground. He burrows his face into his knees, continuing to sob. (Stephanie): I-I've never seen Kyle cry before. Kyle's tears begin to form a puddle, dripping off of the railing and falling onto the field. It starts to form another puddle on the battlefield, eventually making contact with Pikachu. His tail falls onto the puddle, a powerful electrical current shocking Pikachu from his fainted status. (Lt. Surge): Huh? (Kyle): (Looks up) W-what is i - ... Woah! Pikachu is on all fours, taking on an intimidating fighting stance. Raichu stomps forward, holding his one fist with an open hand. Electricity rushes through Raichu as he bolts towards Pikachu. Pikachu disappears as Raichu punches thin air, Pikachu reappearing behind Raichu and using Iron Tail. Raichu is sent forwards, whipping around to use another Mega Punch but missing. Pikachu drops down onto the ground, ducking as Raichu misses another punch. (Kyle): Keep dodging and hitting Raichu with all you got! (Lt. Surge): Is that the best you've got? Running from your fears? (Stephanie): It looks like he's gaining the upper hand. Pikachu bolts towards Raichu in an instant, slamming his head into Raichu's belly and sending him flying backwards. Raichu is surrounded by electricity as he rushes forward, lashing his fist out towards Pikachu while lightning trails after it. Pikachu leaps into the air, doing a flip as his tail gains a metallic texture. (Kyle): Iron Tail and Electro Ball! Electricity trails after Pikachu's tail, Raichu's fist and his tail colliding as the entire stadium flashes white. Pikachu and Raichu are thrown backwards, Raichu landing on his back and Pikachu on his stomach. (Kyle): Oh no... (Stephanie): Oh no... (Lt. Surge): (Smiles) Return, Raichu. Lt. Surge pulls out Raichu's Pokéball, returning him back to his Pokéball. (Kyle): Why did you do that? (Lt. Surge): I can tell when I'm pushing my Pokémon too much, and this battle pushed both your Pikachu and my Raichu to their limits. (Looks at Pikachu) Make that over your limits. Pikachu is struggling to stand still. (Lt. Surge): (Flicks a badge over to Kyle) Take it, you've proved that you can overcome challenges... Kind of. You still have a long way to go. Take your Pikachu to the center too, I don't think it's normal. Kyle catches the badge mid-air, and flicks it into the air. He catches it again, grinning. (Referee): Lt. Surge has forfeited, making Kyle the winner! (Kyle): (Jumps up) I've got the, wait what badge is this? Kyle falls down overdramatically, as Stephanie giggles. (Lt. Surge): (Smiles) Thunder badge. Kyle picks up Pikachu with one hand and sends out Bulbasaur and Sandshrew, who have waken up. (Kyle): (Jumps up) I've got the thunder badge! Major Events *Stephanie's Metapod evolves into Butterfree. *Pikachu reveals to have learned Iron Tail. *Kyle earns the thunder badge. Characters Human *Kyle *Stephanie *Lt. Surge *Referee Pokémon *Pikachu (Kyle's) *Sandshrew (Kyle's) *Bulbasaur (Kyle's) *Metapod (Stephanie's; evolves) *Butterfree (Stephanie's; evolved) *Magnemite (Lt. Surge's) *Voltorb (Lt. Surge's) *Raichu (Lt. Surge's) Trivia *Raichu cannot legally learn Body Slam and Mega Punch in Gen VII. **Raichu can learn it in FRLG/E as a move tutor move. ***This can be explained by Lt. Surge having a Raichu for "generations" (though not literally), since trainers can transfer Pokémon to later generations. **Lt. Surge's Raichu had one for story reasons, based off of the anime, to make Raichu more intimidating and powerful. *Kyle references Star Wars: A New Hope, by stating, "Pikachu, you're a new hope". *Kyle blushes when Lt. Surge refers to Stephanie as his girlfriend, as does Stephanie. **Neither of them deny it though... *Originally, Pikachu would've struggled and not faint, but instead the author decided to spin that idea around and turn it into a mini character arc. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Chronicles Category:Pokémon Chronicles: Gym Battles